When in Rome
by loafbread
Summary: Bonnibel doesn't believe in the "The Fountain of Love" but her belief changed when she met Marceline Abadeer who happens to take her offering to the fountain. Is it love? or just the power of the Trevi Fountain? [bubbline] [[some news about my other stories]]


**When in Rome**

Bonnibel Schone doesn't believe in the famous legend of the Trevi Fountain in Rome, it is where when you throw a coin correctly (or any sort of things, as long as it's round and can be easily thrown), you can go back to the city, fall in love and be married. For the pink haired beauty, it was all lies so that people will throw coins at the fountain and the government will make a profit out of it, or simply give it to the charity. She really couldn't care less about what happened to the coin, she can simply buy the fountain and have it moved to her front lawn, she smiled at the idea. But no, it was a silly one. After practicing on how to throw the coin correctly, she huffed. Walking away from the fountain and stopped, she was like 4 meters away. She looked at her palm and it was the ring her mother gave to her before she moved to another house, she sighed.

_Right hand over my shoulder with my back facing the fountain, this should do it. _She thought, she sighed as she tossed the ring to the fountain.

Maybe, just maybe, this would be her only chance to find love..

First, she just wanted to prove her hopeless romantic friends that they don't need a silly fountain to find true love.

But talking to one couple earlier made her change her belief about the mountain.

Maybe just maybe, love will find her...this time.

After one final look at the mountain, she shrugged her shoulders as she opened her phone and looked at the time, she still has time to go to airport and catch her flight, back to her country named Ooo.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline Abadeer doesn't believe about the famous legend of the Trevi _fucking_ fountain, as she calls it. She's been back in Rome, for almost a year now. But still, no love and marriage. She sighed; she stood in front of the mountain and glared at it.

_Maybe it's because I didn't believe, ah fuck it. _She thought as she gritted her teeth, she then remembered a movie about a girl in Rome who took coins from it and after that, some guys who threw the coins and even a poker coin came chasing her, asking for her love and affection.

She doesn't believe at the Trevi _fucking _Fountain, really.

But sometimes, when you're searching love, you'll need to be desperate about it.

She looked around and noticed that no one was watching, she rolled her right sleeve up, as she wears a white button up, black khakis with suspenders, she noticed a ring with a silver gem, she then took the ring and ran away, hoping to catch her flight back to her hometown named Nightosphere in the country of Ooo.

* * *

x-x-x

And at that moment, Bonnibel gasped, like she was out from the water from a long time, she gasped for air, and it feels like the oxygen inside her body was drawn out from her. She blinked, looked around and sighed.

_What the fluck just happened?_

Marceline nearly missed her flight, she came inside the airplane, with only her bass on her back, she searched for an empty seat and found nothing, she went next to the other room and found a seat to the back with a pink haired girl, she shrugged her shoulders and went to the girl.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" she asked the girl, the pink haired woman now faced her, blue eyes piercing her grey ones. The girl was wearing a purple satiny blouse with a black slick skirt, she has this weird aura around her and Marceline couldn't put a ring on it.

The pink girl shook her head in a 'no' way and Marceline sat next to the girl.

* * *

x-x-x

BONNIBEL SCHONE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

The raven haired girl was snoring, her head was now facing the ceiling as she rested the back of her neck to the seat, and the pink girl couldn't take it anymore.

The snoring was loud, and in between her sleep, the raven haired girl keeps on cursing, "_fuck." "shit." "glob knows." "harder-0skdseisjd"_

and one thing that annoys her is before her seatmate slept, she keeps on talking and flirting with the stewardess, Bonnibel doesn't know why but she's jealous.

"Shit."

Again, Bonnibel sighed in frustration as she looked at the girl beside her, she has now... woken up and is currently rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you...okay?" she asked the passenger, the girl looked at her and smirked, "Yeah, can I borrow that bottled water?"

Bonnibel nodded as she took out her mineral water from the cup holder and gingerly gave it to the girl, Marceline smiled at the pink haired girl and said, "Thank you, I'm Marceline.."

Bonnibel smiled at the girl named Marceline and replied, "Bonnibel, but you can-"

"Bonnibel, cute." she grinned, Bonnibel blushed as she looked at the window, the sky is blue, and the clouds are pale as usual, she sighed. _it's gonna rain, again.._

"So, I want to know you more." Marceline smiled, she rested her head on the cold bottle as she rested her head on the seat, Bonnibel looked at her with a weird look, twirking her other brow, she asked; "What? not to be rude by why do you want to know me?"

"Well, since we're going to sit next to each other, might as well know one another." she smiled, again.

"Sorry but I don't find your point as a reason to open up to you.." she rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms with a _huff._

"My point here is-" Marceline started, Bonnibel opened her eyes upon the realization, _this raven haired girl is stubborn._

"yes, I know that I'm a fucking stranger that might kill or kidnap you for ransom.." she stopped, when Bonnibel looked at her with an annoyed face.

"But no, I won't do that, it's just that... I just want to, okay? It's not that I want to date you or something, but I just want to experience this whole stranger thing, there's like 54.7 something.."

"You mean percent?"

"Yes, that shit... 54.7 percent that we might not see each other again, so well... it would be productive to know each other you know? because- one day we might see each other again and like Idk, have this conversation about how we met, and when you have a problem you can call a fucking stranger that's not gonna kill or kidnap you..." Marceline stopped when Bonnibel giggled.

_Damn, this girl is fucking cute. _she blushed, Bonnibel looked at her with a bemused expression and smiled, "Very well then, I like your reasoning, but you're lacking something.."

"What would that be?"

"It's for me to keep and for you to find out." the pink haired girl grinned, Marceline smirked as she offered her hand and said, "Okay, let's start from the bottom... I am Marceline Abadeer, a musician and a hopeless romantic."

Bonnibel smiled graciously at Marceline, _Abadeer? her name is so familiar...'__  
_

"Bonnibel Schone, Scientist, and a part time romanticist." she smiled as she took her hand and shook it.

_And that's how the effect of the Trevor Fountain became effective._

Bonnibel Schone doesn't know but Marceline is like a magnet to her, like she's drawn to her when the moment their hands brushed, Bonnibel took her hands first and stared at it for a moment.

_What was that feeling?_

Marceline Abadeer felt the same way, like she was electrified the moment their hands touched, like it was some sort of a connection or something, there's definitely going on between the two of them, she looks at Bonnibel who was staring at her hand, _She felt the same thing?_

She cleared her throat and the pink haired girl looked at her, "I was asking you, what are you doing in Rome?"

Bonnibel laughed mischievously and puts her hands on her lap and stiffened herself as she looked at Marceline's grey eyes, "I was at Rome to attend a convention and of course to commemorate my friend to his marriage." she sighed then asked, "you?"

"The same thing, weird." Marceline whistled, Bonnibel nodded and tilted her head, "What convention are you attending?"

"Oh, the Rocker's Convention, you're at that Nerd Convention?" she asked, Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, at the insult that has been thrown to her.

"Yeah, I was at the Science Barbeque, mind you."

Marceline smirked and raised her hands in defeat, "sorry about that, so- wait, whose wedding were you attending?" Bonnibel leaned on her seat and looked at the window, "My childhood friend, Finn Johnson and his highschool sweetheart, Jessica Martinez." she frowned, Marceline's eyes widened and giggled.

"Well, this must be destiny."

"Huh?" Bonnibel looked at her with a confused expression, "I was there too." Marceline smiled.

Bubblegum blushed and gasped, "You were there?" she furrowed her brows, Marceline nodded.

"I performed at the reception." she smiled, Bonnibel nodded and sighed, "I wasn't able to attend the reception, the chairman of the convention called me.."

"You chose a Nerd Convention over your friend's wedding?" Marceline rose a brow as she crossed her arms, Bonnibel blushed and huffed.

"It's not that... I- I just don-t like.. weddings..." she stuttered, blushing furiously as Marceline smirked.

"It's okay, Princess." she smirked, Bonnibel looked at her with a bewildered expression written on her face as she saw the pale girl beside her smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

"I just did!"

"Then don't anymore."

"Okay, Princess."

"Ugh!" Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned her forehead on the window, her back facing Marceline, Marceline laughed as she patted Bubblegum's back.

"Sorry" she paused, "I am a vampire."

Bonnibel looked at her, still her arms crossed. "What? Vampires don't exist."

"Oh yeah?" Marceline smirked, she showed her the pink girl her neck, revealing two grey dots, she saw the girl's eyes widened, and she then showed her, her vampire fangs.

"Are- are you-" the pink girl stuttered, Marceline grinned as she rested on the seat and said, "Yeah, pretty cool, noh?"

"You're just messing with me." she rolled her eyes, Marceline glanced at the pink girl and blushed.

_GLOB FUCKING DAMN IT SHE'S SO CUTE!_

"Stop staring!"

"Sorry.." Marceline blushed as she faced the other direction, Bonnibel looked at her and slouched back on her seat.

"From what City are you?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel glanced at her before answering, "Candy Kingdom, my uncle happens to run the city."

"Oh, that's why you're so familiar, my dad owns Nightosphere.." she smiled, Bonnibel looked at her and facepalmed herself.

_Of course! That is why she's so familiar! Nightosphere is owned by Hunson Abadeer! The biggest city in the country of Ooo and the first government property that's been owned by man. So she's the daughter of that man._

"You're Sir Hunson's daughter, I should've known." she said as she looked at Marceline, Marceline frowned and nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?" Bonnibel asked, Marceline shrugged her shoulders and said, "You want to be friends with me because I'm stinking rich."

"What? I'm not kind of person!" Bonnibel exclaimed, as she went back to her seat and furrowed her eyebrows, "What the holy f are you thinking? just because you're rich doesn't mean I want to befriend you, I don't effing know you but I just want to talk to you and crap!" she said, blushing furiously, she covered her mouth at what she just she said, Marceline's eyes widened at the outburst of the pink lady, she stared at Bonnibel for a moment and laughed.

"Gosh, you don't have to swear, you know what?" she asked, Bonnibel looked at her, still blushing furiously.

"I think I like you, Bonnibel."

Bonnibel puts her hand down and came back to her calm demeanor when a stewardess came and asked Marceline for a drink then Marceline replied coldly, "No, I'd rather have the money."

The stewardness embarrassed at the response, nodded and ran away from the scene, Bonnibel looked at her then Marceline looked at her.

"You want to meet up this weekend?"

"Nope, my schedule says I'm having a headache this coming weekend." she smirked at her response, Marceline grinned.

"Haha! I like that... then, do you want to see a movie with me?" Marceline asked again, Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "I've already seen the movies that are out this week."

Marceline blinked, _this girl is so fucking hard-to-get._

"By the way, Haven't I seen you some place before?" she asked seriously, Bonnibel hesitated to answer for a moment but her tongue isn't satisfied when it comes to ticking the girl off, then she responsed, "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

Marceline Abadeer narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, she sighed, trying to calm herself down.. She was never been rejected before, not by a fucking mayor's niece. Like everyone in the fucking world would really like to go with her, but she hasn't felt the right feeling not until she met this Bonnibel girl, sure she just met her but it felt like they have some sort of connection or something, but she can't just keep it anymore. She has this short temper and she can blame the fucking girl for that for ticking her off and like cutting her pride to pieces, if her brother knew about this, he would certainly laugh his ass off.

"Fuck." she mumbled under her breath as she glared at the pink girl and never talked to her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

x-x-x

"I guess this is goodbye." Marceline smirked, Bonnibel nodded as she clutched the handle of her suitcase and looked at the "Vampire Lady" on her side.

"See you some other time, Marceline.." she said as she held her breath, Marceline nodded as she faced the different direction and walked away, her other hand clutching the strap of her case while the other one was on her pocket, Marceline doesn't really mind going back to Nightosphere City to visit her dad, she doesn't really show it but she misses her old man, after her trip to Nightosphere, she'll be traveling all around Ooo to conquer her dreams of being a rocker with her band.

she reached the parking lot and went to her car, she searched for her keys on the other pocket when she noticed a ring, Marceline took it on her palm and stared at it for a moment.

_This ring... what the hell will I do with this? Should I just pawn it? or something, I didn't get the pink haired girl's number, yeah, that pink girl, she seemed nice... _she smiled, _but.. a girly-girl like her would never lilke someone who dislikes Science, and we just fucking met. Well, another year of being single, thank you so fucking much. Trevor fucking fountain. _Marceline frowned at her thoughts as she returned the ring on her pocket and sighed.

* * *

x-x-x

Bonnibel Schone doesn't believe in destiny, but after meeting Marceline, that belief changed.

She was at the bus stop when she noticed Marceline in a black BMW M6 she was driving it, but hell she doesn't know why but her feet won't stop moving, she was hesitant at first but God knows why her feet keeps on walking until she realized it, she was running to follow Marceline's car.

Marceline on the other hand ran on a slow pace, trying to see Bonnibel, to maybe offer her a dinner or something but she stopped when she saw a flash of pink on her mirrors, she stopped the car and looked at the panting, and barefoot Bonnibel.

"What the hell?" Marceline said, Bonnibel who was still panting sighed and said, "Hey, you took my mineral water..." she stopped for a moment..

"I want it back."

Bonnibel Schone doesn't really know how to lie, and it was proven and tested when she ran her way to the car.

"You're not really good at lying, you know."

Bonnibel Schone doesn't really know why but she felt a huge attachment to this pale girl, and she doesn't know why but she felt a connection between the two, and it started at the exact moment when she locked her eyes with the girl named Marceline.

"Fuck it, I'm going with you, Marceline."

* * *

**A/N- hey guys, sorry if I havent there for a while hehehe anyway, i have some good news for you!**

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THE STORY NAMED, "KISSING SISTERS" IM STILL WRITING FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE WORDS ARE ALREADY 8 THOUSAND PLUS SO PLEASE EXPECT FOR A VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**WAKING UP MARRIED, IM UPDATING IT MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR ANY DAY, AS LONG AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I'M BUSY AS FUCK.**

**FOR "UNDENIABLY YOURS" THERE'LL ONLY BE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT SO YEAH, WAIT FOR IT.**

**"THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY" LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED BY THE END OF THE MONTH.**

**"WE'RE PERFECT AND INFINITE" WILL BE BY NEXT WEEK CAUSE IM DONE WRITING IT AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT FOR IT. (i'M EVIL, I KNOW)**

**"A IS FOR AGENT ABADEER" WILL BE SOMETIME SOON BECAUSE IM BUSY AND IM LAZY TO FUCKING WRITE A CHAPTER.**

**AND OF COURSE, I HAVE A NEW STORY, AND THIS TIME IT'S NOT BUBBLINE, BUT KIGO (KIM POSSIBLE X SHEGO) SO STAY TUNED! IT'S ABOUT BEING SENT TO A FUCKING GAY CAMP AND THE TWO CHARACTERS MEET AND HAVE SEX, AND WELL DUH. THERE'S ALWAYS BUBBLINE TO IT. SO YEAH, PLEASE WAIT FOR IT AND FOR MY OTHER STORIES, I'LL BE WRITING A CONTINUATION ASAP. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE AND LOVE, YOU KNOW..**

**THERE MIGHT BE A FUCKING SEQUEL TO THIS FIC BECAUSE AS WE SAY IT IN THE PHILIPPINES, "NABIBITIN PA AKO EH." HAHAHA YEAH, HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME =)**

**AND I'M SEARCHING FOR A FUCKING CO-AUTHOR, BECAUSE I'M GETTING LAZY. PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. =)**


End file.
